


Roses and Hooligans

by Kazefiend



Category: Flowerfell AU - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game), Undertale AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M, fluffy stuff, its cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazefiend/pseuds/Kazefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Verdana Dreemurr gets closer with his crush and longtime childhood friend, Nar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses and Hooligans

**Author's Note:**

> Flowerfell AU Created by underfart-snas.tumblr.com / siviosanei.tumblr.com  
> Main Flowerfell Fic 'Overgrowth' by SociopathicArchangel

Psssh pssh pssh. **  
**

Nar squeezed the trigger of a spray bottle onto a table in the empty restaurant, other hand wiping the wet surface with a rag.  Tossing any small garbage onto the floor so she could vacuum it up and throwing the larger trash in a black bag, it was the usual nightly cleaning routine.  Humming along to a tune in her head to pass the time, the sound system long since shut off.

“…okay if I head out early?” her grandfather’s voice called from the bar at the other end of the dining room.  Grillby wasn’t as young as he used to be, cyan and lilac flames fading in colour.  Almost as if he was greying.   A fact his friends lightheartedly teased him about, Sans especially.

The pink flame nodded, “mmhmm!  Momma let me take the car so I-I have my own way h-home.”  Nar had been filling in for her mother at the restaurant.  Her parents had given birth to another little ember and someone had to help Grillby.  Nar didn’t mind too much, though, her grandpa had a lot of knowledge to dispense.  The job was tough and busy, but, it passed the time and gave her the spending money every teenage girl needed.

“…goodnight dear,” he nodded, adjusting his glasses and patting his granddaughter on the head before heading towards the door, “Nar.. don’t let any hooligans in and remember to lock up.”

“O-Of course!” Nar saluted her grandfather with a jagged grin, making sure to lock the door behind him.  The restaurant had many tables and chairs to wipe down, she estimated she was halfway done and had at least another hour of work ahead of her.  Not to mention all the dog fur she had to vacuum out of the booth seats and carpet, they were the best customers but were shedding their winter coats.  With a heavy sigh, she returned to her duties, not the most fun way for a seventeen-year-old girl to spend her Saturday night.

A tall figure watched the pink fire through the large glass window at the restaurant’s front.  Thick white fur obscuring their face, a trail of carmine magic wisped like smoke from under the hood.  A bony hand tapped on the glass.  Nar didn’t seem to hear.  They tapped again louder this time, causing the girl to turn her head.  Coal eyes squinting for a moment before being hit with the realization.  Setting the cleaning supplies on a nearby table Nar unlocked the door and beckoned the figure close.

“Verdana?” She whispered, peeking around to make sure no one was around to see him there.

The figure’s hands quickly pulled down the fur hood to reveal a mop of messy brown hair and a sharp-toothed grin, Verdana Dreemurr.  “in the flesh hot-stuff,” his red and black eyes staring down at her with an intensity that made her SOUL flutter.

“W-Wait, did you shift to human form for that joke?” Nar’s expression immediately turned deadpan, “Your hand was b-bone a second ago…”

“ya caught me, and i called ya hot stuff because you’re fire,” Verdana winked, leaning casually against the doorframe.  He was at least a good foot and a half taller than her, “gramps here?”

Nar shook her head, “he left f-for the night.”

“score, mind if i come in an’ chill?” his smile was infectious, attempting to break down her better judgement.  He was winning.

“I’m not supposed to l-let any hooligans in,” Nar’s tone was more playful than serious.  Still, she didn’t want to betray her grandfather’s trust too much.  

“me?  a hooligan?” he feigned offense, eyes widening and clutching his chest in an over exaggerated fashion, “i’ll have ya know I am prince verdana dreemurr, i’m at the very least a winsome scoundrel or rapscallion!”

His performance ushered a giggle out of her, “Vivaldi t-teaching you new words?”

“‘course she is,” he shrugged, walking past her into the dark dining room, “they all mean i’m cool, though.”

Nar sighed, quickly following behind him, “and a t-troublemaker.  If you’re gonna stay you need to n-not make a big mess.”  She caught his sleeve and tugged, Verdana turned to look down at her.  “Promise me.  I-I can’t make grandpa mad at me.”

Verdana’s human visage dissolved away, leaving nothing but bone.  “okay okay, i won’t prank gramps,” he flashed a lopsided grin, if her face could burn any more than it was, it would be, “skeleton’s honour.”

“You’re only h-half skeleton,” Nar released his sleeve and crossed her arms playfully, “I need a better p-promise than that.”  She looked away from him, hoping he didn’t notice her blush.

“Weird monster human hybrid’s honour? uhh,” He sat himself down in a booth near where Nar had resumed cleaning, watching her wipe down more tables, “that’s bout all i got.”

Giggling again, a soft smile on her face, “w-works for me.”

Verdana sat in silence as Nar scurried around cleaning, fluctuating between his human and skeleton forms, seemingly out of pure boredom.  Nar watched him out of the corner of her eye, he acting stranger than usual.

“T-that doesn’t tire you out?” She finally asked, having finally finished the tables and moving on to fight with the cord of an unruly vacuum cleaner, “t-to change so much, I mean.”

“hmn?  a little, i guess,” he turned to watch her, noticing her struggle Verdana rose from his seat and walked over.  Crouching down, he smiled, face for the moment human and much too close for Nar’s comfort, “here, let me help ya.”

“O-okay…” Nar felt the gentle graze of soft skin over her hands as he took the cord from her.  He had held her hand once before, not romantically, just teasingly.  She was fairly sure she loved him.  Loved him since she saw him put a lizard down the teacher’s shirt in elementary school.  His smile made her SOUL feel like bursting, but, his feelings were too hard to read.  He was either too cool, calm and collected or a complete goofball.  There was no in between with him, it was unfair.  At least his sister was always in a state perpetual tranquility, even her fury.

It took him moments to untangle the vacuum and start the job himself, he was terrible at it but was trying.  He’d do anything for her, the lovely rose flame he’d become so enamoured with.  Watching her finish cleaning while he tangled the cord around his feet, playing off each time he nearly tripped as something he meant to do.

The cleaning was finally completed, it was late and took a lot longer than expected but the restaurant would be ready for business on Sunday evening. Verdana yawned, returning to the booth he had sat at previously, resting his head on one hand.

“T-thank you, Ver,” Nar nervously adjusted her black dress shirt, avoiding his eye contact.  “For b-behaving and helping me out and stuff.”

“no prob, i need to help the next eventual owner of this place.” He shrugged, looking down at his phone and then back at Nar.

“O-oh, you heard about that,” Nar sighed heavily, flames growing a little dimmer, “that they want me to take it over when I’m older.”

“my old man was talking to gramps ‘bout it and he mentioned something to me,” Verdana frowned, noting her change in mood, “what’s up Rosie?”

“I-I told my mom I wanted to be… something else,” she threw her hands in the air, “I d-don’t know yet but something!”

“then do it,” he stated matter of factly, absently playing with a lock of his own hair before he made it disappear again, “follow your dreams or somethin’ mom would say.”

“I-it’s not that easy,” she didn’t expect him to understand, “I don’t w-want to disappoint my family.”

“ya won’t disappoint anyone,” Verdana traced a skeletal along the scar under his eye, “didya try talkin’ to them?”

“N-not yet,” Nar took a few steps forward, “and y-you don’t know that.”

“if i can act like a dipshit and not disappoint the entire royal family,” Verdana reached out for her sleeve and tugged her closer, “Rosie, you ain’t gonna disappoint your family by doin’ something different.  you’re so smart, funny, pretty and you’re going to do well at everything you try.”

Nar looked down at his hand, still firmly grasping her sleeve, his thumb brushing the fabric. She looked up at his eyes, intense and sincere.  Saying nothing, she nodded.  The brightness of her flame springing back to life, soft pink glow illuminating her surrounding area.  “Verdana…” she paused, mind swimming as it tried to sort out her words.  She couldn’t hide that she was burning a deep magenta, every time she opened her mouth no sound came out.  SOUL beating out of her chest.

His moves were too quick for her to process, his arm now wrapped around her waist, the other hand lifting her chin.  He gauged her response, her eyes locked onto his.  Thinking for a moment about what would be the best plan of attack, he shifted appearance.  Brown hair now framing his face, her now eyes closed.

It was a strange sensation, she didn’t have lips in the traditional sense.  Her form was firm and warm, wisps of flame tickling his skin.  He felt the heat on his lips, started out almost unbearable but cooled as she sensed him shift in discomfort.  Nar was unsure what to do with her hands, deciding to rest them on his chest.  Verdana seemed to know what he was doing, hands sitting on either side of her face.

It lasted a few moments, Nar now glowing like a lighthouse at sea.  Verdana pulled away grinning, leaning back on the table.  One hand still on her face, fingers phasing through the fire that made up her ‘hair’.

“W-w-wow, I u-uh,” It was impossible now for Nar to come up with anything to say.  Her mind ceased to function, “I uh, g-gotta get h-home and d-do you need a ride?” if she could sweat she’d be sweating bullets.

Verdana chuckled, removing his hand from her face and collecting his phone from the table, “nah gonna shortcut home, imma text you later kay?  we should hang out tomorrow.”

Nar nodded, there was a faint sound of static and a flash, Verdana was gone.  She was alone.  Looking around to make absolutely sure he wasn’t hiding somewhere she took a deep breath.  What could only be described as a loud squeal rang through the empty restaurant.  She couldn’t believe that happened.  Finally, finally after so long they kissed.  A tension in her mind released.  She had a date tomorrow.


End file.
